Imperfect Romance
by bttf4444
Summary: This is a trilogy of ficlets focusing on the relationship between Arthur McFly and Edna Strickland. This takes place in all of my universes, except for Clint Eastwood Universe.
1. Of Discipline and Chastity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_September 4, 1923  
>11:40 AM PDT<em>

Edna Chastity Strickland, seventeen years old, was picking at her bag of carrots - as she thought of the upcoming Harvest Ball. She did not really have any friends, which she did not exactly mind - since most of her peers sure were nothing but degenerate hooligans. She was of the wrong generation, and she belonged in the 19th Century.

She glanced over to where Alice McFly, Jill Tannen, and three other girls sat. She had no idea of who the other three girls were, and she really did not care at all. She could tell, simply from looking at them, that they were nothing but hooligans. However, she certainly always knew of Alice and Jill as being two of the nicest girls in her school.

Of course, being nice did not make you a moral person. In fact, nice people tended to have low standards of what was right or not - which Edna sure highly disapproved of. Still, they simply did come in handy - whenever she needed someone to help her out.

"Oh, lookie! There is Little Prissy Edna Strickland!" called out a mocking feminine voice. Edna glanced up from her carrots, and she saw Donna Drake - along with three of her friends - standing by her. The girls then sing-songed, "You're gonna be an old maid!"

Edna turned back to her carrots, as she tried not to get the girls' taunting bother her - but she sure could not help but feel sad. She knew that the boys often used her name to make fun of other boys, as in saying things like "Ha-ha, you like Edna Strickland!"

As Donna and her friends walked off - Edna glanced at the table where her younger brother, Steven, was sitting. While Steve also was not rather popular - he, at least, had a few friends. Steve really was close to Lou Carruthers, Harry Collins, and Artie McFly. Artie was Alice's younger brother - and, in fact, Artie was not terribly bad.

She sighed, as she stood up from the table. Suddenly, she quite had a swell idea. She needed to have a date for the Harvest Ball - and she realized that she might not have to go alone, after all. She walked over to the table her brother and his friends sat.

"Hi, Edna," Steve greeted, as his sister reached the table. "So, what brings you over here?" Turning to his friends, he asked, "Do you folks mind if my sister sits with us?"

Steve's friends all shook their heads, as Edna grabbed a seat next to Artie. She then turned towards Artie, as she swallowed. Quietly, she asked, "Say, Artie, I really was wondering if... I was wondering if you'd ask me to go to the Harvest Ball with you."

"I, uh... Sure," Artie replied, as he sounded very flustered. Edna smiled, as it looked as if she would no longer be alone. "I would love to take you to the Harvest Ball. It'd be nice to... I really do like your dress. I also like your green eyes. They're pretty."

"Well, thank you," Edna replied, smiling. "The truth is, I really don't like to dance. If I had a choice, I wouldn't even go - but, unfortunately, attendance is mandatory. We could simply do something else, though. You're also not like the other boys in school. You seem to be quite, uh, clean-cut and pure. I mean, that's what I like in a man."

Edna then glanced at her brother, who quite looked to be a little uncomfortable. She did love her brother, who happened to share many of the same values as she did. It was unfortunate, though, that Steve used to enjoy wearing their mother's clothes.

"Uh, thank you," Artie replied, shyly. "Yeah, I don't understand why we're being made to go to this function, but... I that your father is simply looking at becoming the school principal, as Mr. Coleman is looking at retiring. I really don't think I'd mind it, so much."

"I'd like to be the principal, too," Steve put in, "when I grow. I quite would do my part to help put people like Jiff Tannen in their place. Some of what I see the other kids do make me feel greatly nauseated. After all, you go to school to get an education."

"You darn right, brother," Edna replied, approvingly. "There are too many miscreants and hooligans roaming around town. I'm very glad that alcohol has been made illegal. That stuff is rather evil. It's stuff like that which causes degenerate criminals like Mad Dog Tannen to bring fear and terror to Hill Valley. Jiff really is bad enough, already."

"Grandpa McFly told us all about that buffoon," Artie replied, shuddering. "It's quite a wonder how the evil gene has passed Jill. I feel so sorry for her, having to be related to that terror. I mean, I'm so glad that Alice is nice - along with Agnes and Anita."

"Yes, your family doesn't seem that bad," Edna agreed. "I wonder about your sister's choice of companions, though. I tend to think that she... could be a bit _too_ nice. I might not be popular with the rest of the youth, but I don't quite care about getting approval from _them_. The apocalypse is nigh. I mean, I can see all the signs."

"I, uh, I see," Artie stammered, seeming to be confused. "I don't care about being the most popular, but I... Well, I rather wish that the other kids would leave me alone. I'm sick of being made fun of, and of people who think it's funny to pull pranks on me."

"Well, join the club," Edna replied, drily. "I don't enjoy dealing with that stuff, either - but it's my cross to bear. I sure guarantee you, in about ten years or so, I'll finally be the one laughing at them. That is, of course, if the world doesn't end before then."

"I suppose you're right, Edna," Artie replied, sighing. "Well, I'd be quite happy to take you to the dance. So, uh, what kind of music do you enjoy? I rather enjoy listening to jazz. I enjoy musicians like Louis Armstrong, Duke Ellington, and Joe 'King' Oliver."

"Oh, I don't really like popular music," Edna replied, shrugging. "I only listen to gospel and classical. There's simply nothing like listening to Handel's Messiah to put me in the right mood. I'm rather not into the whole dance club scene. Only miscreants frequent that place, with harlots providing so-called 'entertainment' for the perverted minds."

"All right, then," Artie replied, softly. "I sure don't like those kind of places, either. Not to mention, I doubt that they would accept me there. Well, how about cinemas? What are some pictures that you enjoy seeing? I must say, I quite enjoyed Safety Last."

"I'm not into cinemas, either," Edna replied, sighing. "I'm more into plays. I think they are more respectable, and you can actually _hear_ what the actors are saying. At least, there are not miscreants like Fatty Arbuckle dominating the theatre industry."

"Well, I also like plays," Artie replied, smiling slightly. "At the risk of sounding cliched, I like Romeo and Juliet. I think it's terribly sad that both end up... killing themselves."

"This is one of the few plays that can make me cry," Edna pointed out, nodding, "and I don't cry, all that often. In the end, both acted foolishly - but, still, I sure can't help but be... The idea of young lives being cut short just makes me feel... I just can't..."

"I thought it was a shame," Artie explained, "how the families were feuding so much. I sure can't imagine... Well, there are the Tannens - but, of course, Alice is best friends with Jill. Well, it sure looks like we do have some stuff in common - even if we disagree on music and cinemas. I enjoy carrots, too. My brother tells me you don't eat meat."

"That's right," Edna replied, nodding. "I'm a vegetarian. I believe that we, as humans, don't need to eat meat. I only eat what I need to survive. I rather do abhor gluttony. Meat does nothing but encourage gluttony, and I refuse to fall prey to temptation."

"I'm not a huge meat eater, myself," Artie admitted. "I like it, some of the time - but I sure prefer fresh vegetables. Well, what are some things you... enjoy doing for fun? During the summer, I like to go swimming - and, during the winter, I enjoy sledding."

"I enjoy stitching samplers and reading the newspaper," Edna explained. "I would like to do an etiquette column for the newspaper, some day. I do think people have quite lost sight of the importance of etiquette, and I rather believe that it's my sacred duty to bring it back to people's attention. Don't you agree that etiquette is important?"

"Well, I think it really is important to have good manners," Artie replied, softly. "I think it's very unfortunate that some of the other students act as if... as if my sole purpose in life is to be their... punching bag. Don't they realize that I... have feelings, too?"

"It's very good to see that you understand," Edna replied, approvingly. "What about you fellows?" she asked her brother, Lou, and Harry. They all nodded, "Well, it's nice to see you folks care. I just wish the same could be said about 90% of this school."

Suddenly, the bell rang. "Well, that's the bell," Edna pointed out, as she stood up. "It is just about high time we make it back to class. I'll call you, tonight, Artie." When she saw that Artie was smiling at her, she smiled back. "It has been quite nice talking with you. It's good to know that, at least, you fellows have a sense of right and wrong."

Edna suddenly realized that, for the first time, she felt the urge to kiss someone who was not one of her parents. However, not only did she not quite believe in kissing on a first date - but she was also, quite adamantly, against public displays of affection.

Perhaps, Artie would not be such a bad man to marry. While he sure did seem to have just a few rough spots, she figured that it was not something that she really could not fix. She figured that, before too long, she would make Arthur McFly a model citizen.

Edna had no intention of compromising her morals, just because she managed to fall in love. She had a rather good feeling that she might need to charm her way into getting Artie to change some of his ways, but it would all be for the greater good. She figured that she had Artie's best interests at heart. Besides, "Chastity" was her middle name.


	2. Of Concerns and Consideration

_September 18, 1923  
>5:30 PM PDT<em>

Alice Linda McFly, seventeen years old, really felt uneasy - as she was eating at Holt's Diner with her best friend, Jill Tannen. While she enjoyed the food, she could not stop thinking of her younger brother. Even though Arthur Riley McFly was actually just two years younger then her, she felt that it was her duty to look after his best interest.

She was only seven years old, when her mother had died in childbirth. Since then, she rather acted as a mother to her brother - as well as her twin sisters, Agnes and Anita. As a result, she was regarded to be a lot more mature than most other girls her age.

Agnes and Anita were only ten years old, and they acted as if they were the best of friends. While they did have their moments, they were generally well-behaved. Artie also tended to be well-behaved, although he had a major problem with being bullied.

"Are you all right, Alice?" Jill asked, softly. It always felt very queer to think that Jiff Tannen, the boy who bullied around her brother, was Jill's twin brother. After all, Jill was nothing like her brother. "You seem to be distracted. Is there anything wrong?"

"Jill," Alice replied, softly. "I'm quite concerned about Artie's relationship with... Edna Strickland. The thing is , they've been dating for two weeks - and I just... Something sure doesn't... I understand that he's never had a girlfriend, before - but I simply do not feel as if... I just feel uncomfortable with the idea of the two of them being a..."

"Why?" Jill asked, as she raised her eyebrows. "She seems harmless enough to me. I mean, your brother is simply best friends with her brother - and... and she obviously cares plenty about morals. At least, he's not taking a fancy to some... some hussy."

"That's just it, Jill," Alice cried out, with some frustration. "I mean, she's always spying on everyone - and she likes to snitch on people that she catches doing something that she... that she believes is wrong. I really don't think that she's good for my brother."

"Well, she may be a little extreme," Jill replied, softly, "but I do think she has a right to her views. She definitely is not the type of girl to cheat on her boyfriend, and she also would not pressure him into... into doing something that... really should be saved until marriage. I really don't understand what the harm is. Anyway, she's quite nice to us."

"Open your eyes, Jill!" Alice shouted, as she began to feel very frustrated. How could Jill not see what was wrong with Edna? "She just acts nice to us, whenever she wants us to do something for her. Look, Jill, I simply don't want for my brother to get hurt."

"Artie's fifteen years old, Alice," Jill pointed out, softly. "He may be a little, uh, socially awkward - but I think he's old enough to make his own decisions. I do agree that Edna is... The thing is, I sure blame her father for this. I quite reckon that he's the one who pressures her to be... Well, you know. Anyway, I really think you should let Artie..."

"I guess you're right," Alice replied, sighing. "I sure still feel uncomfortable about this, though. After all, last Saturday, he actually turned out a chance to go to the cinemas with me. I mean, he has _never_ done that! He really loves going to the cinemas!"

"Well, I'm not so certain of what to say to that," Jill admitted, softly. "Still, I think you should be happy that he... does not have to go to the Harvest Ball alone. I just don't understand why they're _making_ us attend. Granted, I have Edmund Paradise..."

"... and I have Todd Workman," Alice finished, softly. "Of course, there is no denying that you and I are lucky - and you simply make a good point. I have dreaded the idea of Artie coming to the event alone. Still, I don't like that it has to be Edna Strickland. I was thinking that, uh... I was just thinking that you and I could... play matchmaker."

"Well, who?" Jill argued. "I don't want to just find some loner girl to pair him up with. I don't think either would appreciate it, too much. In fact, I reckon both would feel real insulted - since we're, in a sense, implying that they can't find partners themselves."

"I guess I can't really argue with that," Alice replied, sighing. "Plus, my brother seems to be rather taken in by Edna. He'd probably get very cross with me, if I told him that he should be dating someone else. So, what do I do? I don't want him to get hurt."

"Well, it's only been two weeks," Jill pointed out, gently. "Maybe he just didn't feel like going to the cinemas, for one reason or another. I understand that Edna rather has a certain disdain for popular culture. But, still, Artie sure is his own person. Heck, I can't even make my own brother change - however much I would like to. I really think..."

Alice just sighed, as she began to mull over her friend's words. Indeed, even though Jill and Jiff were twin siblings, they sure did not get along. Jill really was a caring and compassionate person, while Jiff was a sadistic bully who loved to torment others.

"You really think... I need to relax?" Alice asked, softly. Her friend nodded. "I can see what you mean, Jill, about your brother. It's often hard to really believe that you two are from the same family. Still, about Edna... I think she can get very manipulative."

"Well, you do have a point," Jill replied, in a near whisper. "I guess, the truth is, I just feel bad for Edna. I mean, she doesn't really have any friends - and she is the butt of many jokes. The thing is, about a month ago, I quite saw her crying in the washroom. I asked what was wrong, and she told me that she felt lonely... and misunderstood."

"I simply don't like to see anybody cry," Alice agreed, softly. "It always makes me feel bad for that person. I still remember how I felt, when Anita had missed a critical catch for her baseball team - and her coach berated and hurled insults at her. She began to cry, in which her coach then called her a 'crybaby'. Man, I really felt horrible for her."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that," Jill replied, softly. "The coach had reacted so badly, and I don't blame you for having taken her off the team. I mean, games really should be fun - and that coach... Well, she took it too seriously. That was wrong."

"That rather was," Alice replied, grimly. "After all, nobody treats my sisters that way. Or my brother, for that matter. And, speaking of which... Well, I'm not quite going to say that I don't feel bad for Edna. Still, the thing is, she does bring that on herself."

"Remember, her parents," Jill pointed out, in a near whisper. "Especially her father. I mean, I simply feel so bad for ol' Gerald Strickland - who really was just a young boy, when he really watched his father... get murdered... right in front of him. Granted, I don't think so much of _my_ father - but... Apparently, he was very close to his."

"And I'm sure close to my father," Alice replied. "Even if he is quite a busy man. I miss my mother, greatly - even though it, thankfully, was not the result of a murder. I can imagine that it would feel even worse. I can see how that would affect ol' Gerald."

"He did mention, in the press," Jill explained, "that the last word his father said to him was 'discipline'. I imagine that he simply spent the rest of his childhood, trying hard to be the kind of person that his father would want him to be. That may explain why..."

"... why his children are the way they are," whispered Alice. "Well, I do feel for Edna - and I've nothing against morals, actually. In fact, I sure think they are important. Still, I think Edna has the wrong idea of what morals are. Now, I don't want to compare her to the Pharisees - but... Well, it seems as if she cares more about... outward morals."

"I do understand what you mean," agreed Jill. "After all, she really seems to care a lot about how others view her morality. I really think, though, that she just wants for her parents to be pleased with her. You can't really fault her for wanting that, can you?"

"Well, I suppose not," Alice replied, sighing. "Well, I guess I'll just to wait and see how things progress. The Harvest Ball is this Saturday, so... I suppose I could remind Artie that... that I care about him... and that, if anything come up, he could talk with me."

"I think that would be best," Jill agreed, nodding approvingly. "I wish I had as good of a relationship with my brother, as you quite have with yours. Of course, the fact that my brother sees fit to torment your brother is just... Sometimes, I do wonder how we ended up being... so different. Often, it's like he doesn't even have a... conscience."

"Also, your brother likes to harass me," Alice pointed out, quietly. "He keeps insisting that I'm going to marry him, someday. Granted, I sure wouldn't mind you and I being sisters - but... Well, the idea of marrying your brother makes me feel... very sick."

"I understand," Jill replied, as she reached out to pat Alice's hand. "You're actually not the only one, though. I mean, he says that to every girl who... who happens to catch his eye. You have Todd, though. He and Eddie are good friends, which is very nice."

"And Artie is friends with Edna's brother," Alice replied, nodding. "I suppose I'll try not to worry about their relationship. I do appreciate you being a very good friend to me. Well, I guess we'd better finish our dinner - before the food gets cold. I'll simply try to look on the positive. It is good that he'll have someone to take to the Harvest Ball."

Jill simply smiled - as she, once again, patted Alice's hand. Alice sighed, as she turned back to her dinner of fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Perhaps, she simply tended to be a little overprotective of her brother - but she felt as if she was doing her duty.

Still, Alice could not seem to shake the feeling that something was about to go wrong. Perhaps, it was really her being paranoid. She could not stand the idea of her brother getting hurt. After all, her maternal instincts told her that she had a real responsibility to look after the welfare of her three younger siblings. She stood real firmly beside it.


	3. Of Mistakes and Losses

_October 2, 1923  
>4:30 PM PDT<em>

Arthur Riley McFly, aged fifteen, felt rather distraught. For this was the day that he lost his girlfriend and two close friends. He realized that the whole thing was his own fault, and he sure had acted foolishly. However, he really was tired of being a social misfit - and he hoped that being part of an exclusive club would improve his status.

In order to join the club, he was told that he had to perform three pledge tasks. One of them was writing a very gushy love letter to Hilda Anwhistle - a girl that his friend, Louis Carruthers, often studied with. The love letter had made Hilda angry with Lou - and she told Lou to, never again, speak with her. Lou then told the same to Artie.

Another one was to call Harold some very nasty names, in the middle of the cafeteria. He grimaced, as he still recalled seeing the rather pained look on Harry's face. It really was a wonder, in fact, that Harry was still speaking to him. It made him feel ashamed.

The third pledge task, though, really haunted him. He and his friends had been sworn to secrecy, when Steven Strickland showed them where he kept the liquor. He had to report one of his friends to the police, so he decided to report Steve for bootlegging.

As a result, Steve ended up spending three days in jail. Once Steve was released - he told Artie to never speak to him, again. Artie sighed, as simply he thought of that only one of his friends was still speaking to him. He really felt so ashamed, as well as sad.

While Edna Strickland was quite horrified by the fact that her own brother had broken the law, she really was even more angry with Artie. She called Artie a 'hypocrite', and told him that they were no longer a couple. She said that he just had no right bringing shame and disgrace to her family, when he also was really guilty of breaking the law.

The sad thing was, the whole thing really turned out to be a nasty prank on him. The two boys who were responsible for overseeing his pledges were themselves pledging for the club. After letting him think that he made it in, they rather revealed that their pledge task was to convince an unpopular boy that he was pledging for an elite club.

Tears suddenly filled Artie's eyes, as he quite realized his rotten luck. He was so eager to be accepted with the popular youth, he ended up hurting his friends - and losing his girlfriend. He wondered if Steve and Lou would ever be able to forgive him of his folly.

"Artie, are you in there?" called out a soft feminine voice. As Artie looked up - he saw his older sister, Alice, walking into his room. "Look, Artie, I really do believe that what you did was wrong. However, I do feel quite bad that you lost two of your friends."

"Oh, Alice, I feel so terrible," Artie moaned, as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "I really wish that I... I was so sick of being bullied around. I was hoping that, if I joined the club, the bullying would stop. I can't believe that I was so... so self-centered. It's just so... Oh, Alice, I wish I could turn back time - and undo everything that I did."

"Oh, Artie," Alice murmured, as she sat on her brother's bed. She then placed her arm around Artie's neck. "Listen, I understand that you really don't enjoy being bullied. I'm quite certain that nobody does, really. Artie, I do understand how you must've felt."

"Yeah, well," Artie muttered, in a near whisper, "I still shouldn't have done what I did. I had a good relationship with Edna - whereas, before, I never had a girlfriend. I sure feel as if... I wonder if I'll ever be able to have another girlfriend. This is all just so..."

"Oh, yeah, about Edna," Alice replied, softly. "I'm not very certain of how to go about telling you this, but I... Well, the truth is, I never felt as if Edna was really the type of girl I wanted you to be dating. Tell me, Artie, how do you feel about the... cinemas?"

Artie grew silent, as he simply thought over the events of the past month. Usually, he enjoyed going to the cinemas - and it was something that he looked forward to, every week. However, Edna rather managed to convince him that they were a just waste of time - and that he should do things that were productive. Artie gave out a deep sigh.

"Well, Alice," Artie replied, slowly, "the truth is... Well, I do miss going to the cinemas. I guess I... Well, I really wanted Edna to like me. I knew that she greatly disapproved of moving pictures, and I... The thing is, Alice, I still really miss her - and I just feel..."

"I understand how you feel, Artie," Alice replied, softly. "The thing is, I quite believe that she was trying to mould you into being the kind of person that _she_ wanted you to be, instead of letting you be who _you_are. I just don't think that she..."

"I quite let her down, though," Artie pointed out, sighing. "I should never have broken my promise to Steve. I feel so bad about having hurt my friends... and Edna. She was right to have called me a 'hypocrite'. If I had not really wished so badly just to get into some stupid club, I would not have lost Edna... or Steve... or Lou... It's all my fault."

"Artie, it's so good to see you owning up to your own mistakes," Alice replied, gently. "That, right there, is one thing that sure separates you from Jiff Tannen - who thinks that everything he does to you... or anyone else... is the fault of the other person."

"Oh, Alice, I never would want to be like Jiff," Artie insisted, emphatically. "I'm afraid I became just like him, when I decided to hurt my friends... just to get into that club. At least, Harry forgave me - which makes me feel worse, as I do not really deserve it."

"That's just the thing, Artie," Alice pointed out, gently. "I mean, you sure feel remorse for what you did wrong - which is simply more than what one can say about Jiff. Still, I don't reckon that you should quite be beating yourself up over it. You actually need to forgive yourself, too. The best you can do is learn from your mistake, then move on."

"I guess you're right, Alice," Artie replied, sighing. "It would be quite nice... if Steve or Lou could ever forgive me. But, if they don't, then I can't really blame them. I feel bad about having hurt Edna, in the process. I was trying quite hard to get her to like me."

"Oh, yeah, about that," Alice replied, as she reached out to place Artie's hands inside hers. "The fact that you even had to work hard to get her to like you is... I sure think that she was using you, Artie. The thing is, you two really have nothing in common."

Artie swallowed, as he realized that his sister was right. After all, he enjoyed going to the cinemas. Edna did not. He quite loved jazz and other popular music. Edna did not. He really loved pork chops. Edna did not. He had a taste for chocolate. Edna did not.

"I still recall her reacting with disgust," Artie explained, quietly, "when I was about to purchase a chocolate bar. She really lectured me about how food should not be used as recreation, but strictly as fuel. I then decided not to purchase it. I did it for her."

"Well, there you go," Alice replied, just as she patted Artie's hand. "While I agree that what you did to your friends was wrong, I do quite believe that you are better off not being with Edna. I wouldn't quite give up hope, Artie. I quite reckon that there is a girl somewhere... a girl that you would be more compatible with. You have to be patient."

"Yeah, I guess so," Artie replied, sighing. "I don't quite want to grow up to become an old bachelor. I also quite feel as if it is my duty to pass on the McFly lineage - and I do not want to let our father down. I'm the only boy in the family, after all. I want to..."

"I'm certain that Dad is not placing any real pressure on you, Artie," Alice pointed out, softly. "I reckon that he really wants for us all to be happy. That being said, I can see a family in your future. You are just fifteen years old, and you really have a whole life ahead of you. I only just met Todd three months ago, and I'm not quite certain if..."

"Todd sure is nice," Artie commented, as a small smile formed on his face. "Well, thank you for being so supportive. I still feel real bad about what I've done - but if Harry, at least, forgives me... I'm grateful for that. I reckon I should telephone him, later on."

"I do think you should," Alice replied, with an encouraging smile. She glanced at Artie's clock, before adding, "Dad should be home, shortly. How would you like to join Agnes, Anita, and I for a game of cards? Perhaps, that'll simply make you feel a little better?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Artie replied, as he stood up from his bed. "I guess, as there is quite no way to change the past - I guess I should know not to make the very same mistake, again. Even though, I doubt that Steve and Lou will ever forgive me."

"Well, even if they never do," Alice replied, softly, "all is not lost. You still have Harry. And you sure still have me... and the rest of the family. And, of course, you still have God. I know that _He_ will never abandon you, no matter what. It rather is best to count your blessings. Don't think of what you lost, but think of what you still have."

Artie just smiled, as he hugged his older sister. While he still regretted his actions, he realized that his sister made some very good points. Indeed, things really could have turned out to be much worse. At least, one of his friends managed to forgive him.

As Artie followed his sister to the dining room, he then mused over Edna. Indeed, she did try - on various occasions - to make him change who he was. He now realized that they just were not meant to be. He and Edna certainly were not a compatible couple.

Perhaps, one day, he would be able to find the right girl for him. For now, though, he decided that he would make the best of his life. He might not have that many friends, especially after he had lost two of them. However, he vowed to just be who he was - instead of trying to be someone he was not, in order to gain acceptance from others.


End file.
